The Twins
by Moons Roses
Summary: Harry and Lizzy don't know it, but their twins. Raises too close to each other but raised so differently. Find out what happens when its Harry x2! More trouble and Hermione has competition when it comes to being Little-Miss-Know-It-All...
1. Lizzy's Prologue

_Disclaimer:__** No matter how much I wish it was true, I own no one b**__**ut the characters you DONT recognize! Everyone and the places (Except for a few) belong to the great author J.K. Rowling. **_

**_Quick Authors Note: My first fan fiction so if its horrible, PM me with advice. Please don't be totally rude to me in the reviews. _**

**_Thanks! -Moon's Roses (Now on with the story...)_**

_Elizabeth_

I sit upright in bed. The scar was hurting and no matter how often my parents say its my imagination, I know its real. The pain was just too unbearable to be fake.

Usually it happens before something bad happens. Sometimes even when I pass someone outside my house. Its happened on more then one occasion.

_ We were at the mall doing Christmas shopping. I was five years old and it was my first real Christmas. We were having all the family over for the first time._

_ We just walked out of a store near Santa and there was a funny looking man taking donations nearby. He had a long beard and a robe on- not a bathrobe, but like a magicians robe._

_ I asked my mommy, "Whats the funny man doing?" _

_ She frowned and squeezed my hand. "Keep walking, darling. Just keep walking."_

_ I adjusted my glasses on my nose and as we walked by the man, my scar I've had forever started hurting. I looked at the man, as if he'd have an explanation._

_ He looked at my scar and gasped. Then he looked in my eyes and winked like he knew me._

_ I didn't know it then, but he did actually know me. Or at least, had heard of me._

My name is Elizabeth Potter. Or Lizzy for short. My real parents are dead, but I have the best foster family in the world. They even let me keep my dead families name- Potter.

**_Don't forget to review! -Moon's Roses_**


	2. Harry's Prologue

**_Disclaimer: Yep, even if your a metamorphagus, its still impossible to become J.K. Rowling over night. I still don't own anything except for my unique characters I made all by myself..._**

**_Thanks for reading! -Moon's Roses_**

_Harry_

I roll on my side BEGGING the pain to stop. I have to be silent in my cupboard room. Or Heaven forbid, I wake up the Dursleys!

I don't understand why the scar hurts. Much less WHY I have the scar. Uncle Vernon says its from the car crash that killed my parents. Whenever the scar hurts though, something bad usually follows.

I don't have a cool flashback like Lizzy had because theres too many times to pick just one. (Plus she said that flashbacks can be used only by her because shes too awesome.) So lets just say, BAD things happen when my scar hurts.

The Dursleys are my atrocious relatives I was left to when my parents died. Theres Uncle Vernon , he turns purple when hes angry (Which is a lot). Theres also Aunt Petunia, my mothers sister, she flat out hates me and doesn't bother to hide it. Then theres my cousin Dudley, he's super fat even though he's eleven like me and always bullies me.

Sometimes I stand up to Dudley though. I swear it was an accident, but this one time we went to the zoo for his birhday. We were in the reptile house and he was torturing an anaconda.

The freaky part was when it talked to me, but you can hear about that later.

Anyway, the glass between us and the snake dissolved for five seconds. The snake escaped and Dudley was trapped on the terrarium side.

How, I don't know, but I was punished anyway even though at the time this was impossible for me to pull off.

My name is Harry Potter. My parents are dead and I was left with my horrible relatives. They consider me a freak of nature and don't want anything to do with me. Which suits me fine because I hate them back.

**_Sorry this one is shorter but its just a prologue anyway! I swear it will get longer as the story actually opens. Which is next chapter. _**

**_Happy reading! -Moon's Roses_**


	3. Chapter 1: Introductions

_**Disclaimer: STILL do not owN Harry Potter. Only my characters and places I made up. J.K. Rowling owns everything else. How many times do I have to disclaim?**_

_**-Moon's Roses**_

_Harry_

I'm pretty sure you know the story of the summer before my 1st year. And how Lizzy lived a perfect live so we don't need her to rub it in. (Lizzy: I do not!) So lets start with how the two of us met.

_Elizabeth_

Now that Harry is done being annoying, lets get on with the story.

It was a rainy day and my foster family had dropped me off. The letter explained that they couldn't go through Platform 9 3/4 and so we said good byes at the column.

Once my father was done crying, (He's rather emotional.) I went through the column and finally I saw it. The Hogwarts Express.

_Harry_

Uncle Vernon was the only one there to see me off thanks to Hagrid giving Dudley a pigs tail. (Long story.)

We said goodbyes which mostly consisted off:

"I reckon I won't be seeing you 'till Christmas." I said.

Uncle Vernon laughed. "Sure you can't stay there during breaks?"

I ignored him and looked for Platform 9 3/4.

_Elizabeth_

I'm pretty sure you know about the infamous meeting of Harry and Ron. So I'll be telling you about my experience. (Harry: Its infamous?!)

I looked at the train in awe. I've traveled the world with my family and have seen both magical and non-magical sights to behold but none beat seeing _The Hogwarts Express _for the first time.

I got on the train and walked into a random cabin hoping that the person in there would become my friend immediately. I opened the door and saw a boy with SUPER light blonde hair surrounded with two large body gaurds. How they were only first year, I don't know.

"What are you?" The boy in the middle said, rather arrogantly and the bigger boys chuckled.

"I'm Lizzy Potter." I said calmly and I put my hands on my hips to show attitude.

The blonde boy seemed confused by my response. "What blood-type are you?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. Blood-type? What did that have to do with magic? Finally I found my response.

"Um... I'm pretty sure Im O+." I answered.

The blonde boy laughed. "I'm Draco Malfoy and YOU, young lady are definitely a muggle-born. Only a mudblood would have such a stupid response."

A tear almost escaped my eye. I didnt understand him but I knew these comments were supposed to hurt me in some way.

"Who are they?" I pointed to the body gaurds.

Draco looked at them. "Crabbe ad Goyle. My human shields I should say." He laughed in amusement but frowned. "What are you still doing here?"

_Harry_

Comment for my sister: Draco's an idiot. (Lizzy: Ya think?)

I got on the train and walked into a cabin with my new friend, Ron. We looked rather different when you looked at us.

Me with my pitch-black hair and him with his flaming red.

We sat down and he explained wizarding-world terms to me. Five minutes later though, another first year walks in.

Ron and I stare at her. She was amazingly pretty but I was staring at the scar. It was the same as mine!

Other then that though, she has honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was already in the uniform.

"Um... I was wondering if theres an open seat for me?" She asked.

Ron immediately scooted over and gave her a seat. He continued to stare at her for the whole ride. (No joke! He took his eyes off her ONCE and that was to get candy!)

"Thanks. I'm Elizabeth Potter. Lizzy for short." She said.

Ron and I gasped. "Potter?" We asked at the same time.

"Yep." She answered.

"Thats my name." I told her.

"Is your name Harry?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Your my brother!"

"What?" I gasped.

"I was told that the night I lost my parents, my brother and I were seperated. I was told his name was Harry and that we were twins." She said.

**_ Cliffhanger! I also want to have a little contest with you. What should the name of Lizzy's best friend be? Vote in reviews!_**

**_1. Rose Belwood_**

**_2. Suzanne Hearthe_**

**_3. Tiffany Stockwell_**

**_-Moon's Roses_**


End file.
